fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Country Returns 2: Tiki Tak Counterattack
Donkey Kong Country Returns 2: Tiki Tak Counterattack is a platform game and a sequel to Retro Studios' Donkey Kong Country Returns. Story After the Tiki Tak Tribe's defeat at the hands of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in the first game, it turns out that a few Tiki Goons had survived and went into hiding. Using their powers, they sent a signal to inlist the help of the Kremling Krew (including King K. Rool). K. Rool and his troops return to Donkey Kong Island and when they learn that their new wooden acquaintances had a comparable hatred for Donkey Kong and a thing for stealing bananas, King K. Rool agrees to help the Tiki Tak Tribe, but only as long as they give him something he likes in return. With a gigantic pile of bananas stolen from across the island, new Tiki Tak Tribe members (including a revived Tiki Tong) are born, and they cooperate with the Kremling Krew to steal all the bananas on the island (including Donkey Kong's precious banana hoard, obviously). With the bananas, the Tiki Tak Tribe build their own island with a new Tiki Tong Tower that will turn all bananas into their wooden comrades, while King K. Rool and his army plan to rebuild the Blast-O-Matic to destroy Donkey Kong Island once and for all. With this new threat among them, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong call upon Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong to help them in their new adventure through Donkey Kong Island and beyond, while Cranky Kong, Candy Kong and Funky Kong, as well as animal buddies such as Rambi, Enguarde, Expresso, Squawks, Squitter and Rattly provide support along the way. Gameplay The gameplay is a 2.5D platformer that plays a lot like the first game, only there are new things added in, of course. For one, there is a team system and four player co-op. In single player, the player can switch between DK, Diddy, Dixie and Tiny at will (as long as they are freed from DK Barrels), and in four player co-op, four players control all of them at once (though Player 1 is restricted to Donkey Kong). Each kong has their own unique attacks, like for example, DK has his roll and hand slap, Diddy has his peanut popguns and cartwheel attack, Dixie has her ponytail whip attack and a move where she pounds the ground with her ponytail, and Tiny has her feather crossbow and a slide kick. On the overworld, they can visit Cranky to do some shopping, they can visit Candy to upgrade their moves, and they can visit Funky to do challenges and build new vehicles for travelling from world to world. In each world, there are levels, secret temple levels unlocked for collecting all the K-O-N-G letters in each level of the worlds, and each one ends with a boss level. There are also levels which cannot be accessed without buying a key from Cranky, and there are small buildings where Cranky, Candy and Funky can be found. Characters Playable: Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Dixie Kong Tiny Kong Non-Playable: Cranky Kong Candy Kong Funky Kong Tutorial Pig Tiki Tak Tribe Kremling Krew Tiki Tong Tiki Turg Tiki Tune Tiki Till Tiki Tomb Tiki Tall Tiki Tock King K. Rool Klump Kludge Kip Kass Kalypso Bosses Donkey Kong Island Boss: Super Gnawty Kalimba Island Boss: Smugly Maraca Trio Island Boss: Scurvy Boss and Croctopoc Gong Island Boss: Stu-E Banjo Island Boss: Colonel Burrows and Captain Hardtop Panflute Island Boss: Arich Xylophone Island Boss: Major Scratch and Smelly Porker Accordion Island Boss: General Bagawk and the Stompybot 4000 Tiki Island Forest Boss: Tiki Turg and Tiki Till Tiki Island Citadel Boss: Tiki Tall and Tiki Tomb Tiki Island Factory Boss: Tiki Tune and Tiki Tock Tiki Island Volcano Boss: Klump and Kludge New Tiki Tong Tower Boss: Kip and Kass and the Robo-Kong Blast-O-Matic Moon Base Boss: Kalypso and Super Evil Kong Final Boss Phase 1: Tiki Tong and King K. Rool Final Boss Phase 2: King Tiki Rool Golden Temple 2 Super Boss: Giant K. Rool with Battle Armor Gallery Heroes: 444px-DonkeyDKCR.png|Donkey Kong 437px-DiddyKong2.png|Diddy Kong 250px-Dixiekongbig.png|Dixie Kong Tinymss.PNG|Tiny Kong Villains: Tiki_Tong.png|Tiki Tong King K. Rool.png|King K. Rool Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Sequels